Escondidas
by Solitudely
Summary: Los países simplemente se aburren de la junta y deciden jugar a algo escogiendo finalmente las escondidas. Al final todos se pierden para hacer "cosas malas". Había un maestro en ese juego pero sin querer serlo, ese maestro era Canadá. Multipairing


Hemm, bueno aquí otro dic mío. Este fic es para una amiga que me lo pidió, para que vean que puedo escribir de más cosas aparte de la pareja de habla Inglesa (?). Es más o menos **multipairing **(muchas parejas).

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor, y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.

**Parejas:** Francia/Canadá, principal y central. Dinamarca/Noruega y USA/Uk algo secundarias…Insinuaciones de Grecia/Japón, España/Romano. Insinuaciones aún más pequeñas, Suecia/Finlandia, Prusia/Austria y Alemania/Italia.

**Advertencia:** Hemmm…, Francia.

* * *

_Era único, nunca perdía en aquel juego. Las escondidas muy a pesar de todo eran definitivamente lo suyo, era lo de Canadá._

Todas las naciones, en vez de hacer un plan contra desastres mundiales o demás, decidieron por ese día, malgastar su tiempo. Dejaron su junta a medias. No tan incompleta para recibir una reprimenda de sus superiores por suerte, pero sí inútil. Totalmente inútil, más de lo que suelen ser algunas veces (la mayoría).

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos? —dijo España moviéndose un poco de lado a lado algo impaciente.

—¡Juguemos a las cartas! —propuso.

—¡NO! ¡Qué aburrido! —Alegó América—…Aunque si es en cuanto a apuestas…—sonrió casi perversamente para que todos dijeran "apuestas definitivamente **_NO_**"

—A la mamá y el papá—propuso Francia de manera poco sana.

Y para poner más extraña la situación, los países lo consideraron un rato. Sí, lo consideraron. España miró a Romano quien ni consideraba la idea, estaba distraído haciendo cualquier otra cosa, incluso, mirando el pasto.

Las miradas entre Estados Unidos e Inglaterra se reunieron casi al mismo tiempo, ambos al notarlo, apartaron las vistas hacia otro lugar evitando pensar que eso hacía sucedido.  
Grecia miró a Japón pero éste desgraciadamente para el griego…miraba a todos los demás menos a él, fanático claro, del hermoso "_yaoi_".  
En tanto, Dinamarca le daba un leve codazo a Noruega quien estaba conversando con Islandia. Noruega volteó, miró al danés y atinó a responderle ¿Qué demonios quieres?, arruinando todo lo sentimental o romántico de la situación.

¿Y a Canadá? ¿A Canadá quien lo miró?. Él no sabía si alguien lo miraba o no, aunque por experiencia esperaba que no fuera así. Siempre era difícil aquel tema de "esperar algo", por que Canadá siempre esperaba, pero pareciera que nunca llegaba.

—Cof…Cof…, mejor otro. No me agrada ese juego. ¡No es lo suficientemente grandioso! —alegó arruinando el ambiente Prusia.

Era claro que no le gustaba la idea, ya que su señorito se había quedado en casa por un dolor de dedo…no podía creer que haya faltado por eso, pero el punto es que no estaba. Y muy a pesar de que extrañar a gente no era muy "awesome" si no algo sentimental Gilbert extrañaba a su señotito, demasiado para su grandiosa genialidad.

—O sí, claro. Ajajajajajja, ¿En qué estamos pensando? —rió Alfred algo nervioso cercano al británico.

—Yo no pensaba nada… es un juego aburridísimo…—le siguieron otros. Acabando así con la idea, que a muchos no les pareció tan mala.

—¿Por qué no jugamos a las escondidas? —Propuso Italia.

—¿A las escondidas? —repitió Alemania pensándolo…no sonaba tan mal pero…

—Creo que es un juego muy de niños…

—¡Claro! el más alto lo dice—ironizó Estados Unidos ante el comentario británico.

—Repite eso estúpido come hamburguesas…—le encaró, es verdad…no era igual de alto como América o como los demás. Pero se refería **_a la edad_** y en ésta le triplicaba y más a ese estadounidense.

—¿A las quemaditas? —dijo Dinamarca, escogiendo un juego más físico.

Noruega lo miró un rato con completa serenidad, sin desarmonizar ningún músculo de su cara. Sólo pensó de manera casi natural "lo arruinaré"

—No lo escuchen… estuvo tomando drogas a noche…no sabe de qué habla. —comentó Noruega mientras aún hablaba el danés.

—¿Dr-Drogas?, ¿Yo drogado? ¡Eso es mentira Noru!

Trataba de defenderse Dinamarca, Noruega definitivamente se estaba vengando por lo de anoche…¿anoche?, se repitió el danés. Sí, pensó con astucia, había algo que haría caer al noruego en su propio juego.

—Sí, anoche… en mi casa… Noru estaba conmigo, por eso pudo verme…

El noruego volteó rápidamente, intuyendo que pretendía el danés haciendo que se avergonzara un poco, lo había arrinconado.

—¿Y qué hacia en tu casa cuando te vio? —pregunto Japón, intuía buen material.

—¿Qué hacia? —seguía sonriendo—¡Qué no hacía!, esa es la verdadera pregunta. Fue tan excitante verlo lam-

Había llegado de la nada Hungría y Bélgica a escuchar, parecía que tenían un especie de radar para esas cosas Homo.

Noru estaba hirviendo de la vergüenza y rabia de lo que relataban, ¡Eso era sumamente privado y vergonzoso! Lo castraría en la noche. Es verdad, el había empezado ¿pero eso le importaba? ¡Para nada…! él podía meterse con los demás pero no los demás con él, esa era una de sus reglas. La venganza sería dulce…ya lo vería Dinamarca.

—Bueno, lo que estén a favor de malgastar nuestro tiempo jugando las escondidas levante la mano. —Gritó Alemania.

Miró a su alrededor para contar el número.

—Los que estén en contra de malgastar nuestro tiempo en este juego…

Contó a su alrededor, no era mucha la diferencia pero habían ganado las escondidas. Al final el juego eran las escondidas. Quien empezó contando fue Grecia,

Al primero, ninguno antes ninguno después, al primero que había pillado fue a Japón, casi como si tuviera un detector para él, y eso que el asiático se había escondido maravillosamente. Luego fue pillando de apoco, no era alguien que corría emocionado ante el juego, es más, era lento y calmado y pudo pillar a la gran mayoría. Los que lograron liberarse fue América, fanfarroneando de lo lindo, Prusia…y el innombrable, innombrable claro… por que nadie sabía quien faltaba.  
Canadá era el innombrable, se había ocultado en unos cuantos árboles más atrás, cerca de una pequeña cabañita, estaban en una especie de bosque después de todo.

Heracles había pasado al lado de él, incluso pareciera que lo había mirado, pero no se percató. Matthew, audaz corrió un poco hasta la base y se liberó.

Pero… ¿el problema del pobre y victorioso Matthy cuando empezó?. El problema se dio cuando notó que no era simplemente "bueno" en esconderse, los otros eran malos, no, malísimos o casi incapacitados para encontrarlo a él. ¿A nadie le interesa encontrarme? ¿Por qué nadie me ve?. Si sólo alguien lo hiciera yo sería tan feliz.

Escuchaba pasos, ruidos, pero ninguno se acercaba a su posición ni siquiera se estaba esforzando en esconderse. Lo único que le faltaba era un letrero gigante que dijera: "Hola, aquí está Canadá, por favor píllenme". No, eso de seguro no lo verían, debería poner algo como "Soy Ricardo Clorinda mango verde, por favor píllenme" y tal vez así, sin que nadie conociera el tipo…lo pillarían ya que no sería **_su_** nombre el escrito en el cartel si no el de un tipo X quien seguramente es más visible que él.

Pasaron veinte minutos y sintió como la acumulación de gente se formaba, subía la cabeza y movió sus piernas para ir hasta la base, estaba todos conversando de quien faltaba, pasó de nuevo al lado de ellos, a paso de tortuga a ver si alguien se espabilaban…, pero no. Tocó el tronco y se liberó.

Porque pasaron 8 juegos en que pillaban a casi todo el mundo…menos a él, invicto, poderoso, glorioso, prodigioso…simplemente invencible (entiéndase **_invisible_**) Canadá, sí, ese era él.

—Me liberé…yo… me liberé…—repitió unas cuantas veces para que los demás voltearan.

—¡Aajajaja! ¡Canadá eres tan genial!, siempre ganas…—le dijo entusiasta su hermano pasándole el brazo por el hombro zamarreándolo un poco.

—Lo sé…—decía no tan orgulloso como antes.

Y hubo tres búsquedas más donde el canadiense no se escondía, pero nadie lo pillaba. Nadie creía poder ganarle a Canadá, en cuanto a escondite era un maestro. Incluso una vez, ni siquiera se movió de la base, estuvo al lado, mientras que la persona que buscaba, esta vez España, pasaba al lado de la base evitando que alguien se liberara. Y Canadá lo miraba…y seguía mirándolo con una cara decía "Estoy aquí, no soy una rama, no soy una hormiga, tampoco un camaleón, soy Canadá por el amor de dios"

Y ni aún así lo pillaban, volvía a ganar.

—¡Oye! Deberías darnos una oportunidad a los demás—se quejaba un poco Dinamarca.

—Sí, ¿para qué te esfuerzas tanto?... ya demostraste que eres bueno. —protesto el increíble Prusia, quien se sentía mal de no ganar ni siquiera una ronda (a excepción de la primera) por aquel tipo cuyo nombre no recordaba en ese preciso momento, o es que realmente nunca lo supo era invicto… ese tal Camilo… ¿Camilo era, verdad?, o algo parecido, daba igual.

Matt no hacia más que mirarlos pensando dentro suyo ¿Esforzarse él?, sí, se estaba esforzando, ¡pero para que lo pillaran de una vez por todas! debían de estar bromeando. Eran ellos quienes no lo veían.

Decimoquinto juego, Canadá seguía siendo un maestro de las escondidas, lo único que tenia que hacer era ser él. Aunque ya no deseaba ganar. Eso ya lo estaba deprimiendo un poco.  
Ahora se movía un poco detrás de el árbol donde se ocultó la primera vez, nadie lo necesitaba allá. Es más, si él no se moviera a liberarse nadie notaría su ausencia ¿para qué volver entonces?. Nadie se molestaría en echarlo de menos, ni siquiera su hermano, quien no era tan malo…pero sólo cuando se acordaba que existía el canadiense.  
Se sentó y apoyó su espalda en el árbol dejándose cae tímidamente, agachando su mirada y cerrando un poco sus hermosos y grandes ojos detrás de aquellas gafas.Y sintió ruidos, no se esperanzó. Sabía que no lo atraparían.

—Matthy~ —susurró alguien detrás suyo. Canadá abrió los ojos ¿habían dicho su nombre? —Matt…, respóndeme…—volvió a repetir contestando la pregunta mental del muchacho.

Allí, detrás pasando una mano en su hombro estaba con una leve sonrisa alguien conocidísimo para él, estaba…

—Fr-Francis…—susurró sonrojándose un poco.

—Mon amor~ —sonrío quedando de frente con el canadiense —Me costo un poco encontrarte ¡ves que te me pierdes!, estaba preocupado.

—Tú.. ¿tú estás buscando? —trató de cambiar el tema, las palabras de el francés, aquel "estaba preocupado", esas simples palabras lo hacían sentirse tan especial. Importante para alguien al menos.

—Supongamos que sí….pero creo que me aburrí mon amour…—susurró coqueto, sí, francés era "coqueto" a pesar de ser hombre.

—Ho, vaya. Yo también, nadie me encuentra…—se retracto de decir eso de inmediato ¿por qué lo dijo?, de seguro Francis aprovecharía para…

—¿Los dos desocupados, he? — se acercó hasta su pareja, su amante, sí, aquel muchacho de gafas le pertenecía hace un tiempo atrás desde que empezaron a salir, aprendió a quererlo, a que no pasara tan desapercibido, por que era verdad, aún le costaba encontrarlo, pero el amour lo puede todo.

Pasó sus manos por la camisa del menor quien se tensó un poco. —Ahh..Fran-cis…aquí no…—se sonrojó y removió un poco al ver como tocaban sutilmente su pecho causándole un leve cosquilleo al acariciar o rozar aquella parte de su anatomía.

—Claro que no moan amour, no sería tan descarado…—en realidad sí lo sería, pero eso no necesitaba saberlo Matt—Juguemos escondidas mi vida, piérdete entre mis sabanas… déjame buscarte, recorrerte. ¿Qué te parece?.

Le dijo, para acercarlo a sus labios, Canadá aceptó un poco tímido a la unión. El francés era su excepción, su delirio, lo amaba…, como él fuera lo amaba. Y Francis también lo amaba, hacia lo posible para no descuidar ni lastimar a su pequeño. Atesorarlo, delicadamente, con cuidado. Sin ser brusco, sin ser aquella persona que lastimaría a su amante.

**_Pasó el tiempo. Todos empezaron a salir y llegar a liberar a la base._**

—¿No qué Francia estaba pillando? —comentó Alemania, ocurrente.

—Sí, "se supone" —dijo Romano cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Quizá él ahora mismo! —vislumbró Inglaterra en voz alta. Imaginando el acoso que genero el francés a uno de los participantes.

—¿Te refieres a que esté con alguien de los que estaban…? —miró alrededor, están todos. No faltaba nadie, eso creía, los volvieron a contar y faltaba uno. Pero quién… ¿quién?

—Ahora que recuerdo…una vez Francia me dijo que estaba con alguien…—menciono Prusia con los dedos cerca de su mentón, pensando.

—A mí igual—agregó Inglaterra.

—A mí no…—comentó Estados Unidos.

—Suecia dice que al él también…—dijo Finlandia sonriéndole levemente al sueco que no había dicho nada, pero su mirada lo decía todo al menos para Tino.

—Sí, nos dijo a todos… ¿Pero quien era? ¿No era alguien imaginario para no sentirse solterón, verdad?

—A Francia no le importa sentirse solterón si puede estar con muchos a la vez…

—France + Sex = Happiness — Concluyó Arthur naturalmente.

Suecia tenía las listas de quienes asistieron a la reunion.

Suecia se los mostró, todos buscaron y hallaron quien faltaba, un sujeto llamado Canadá, cuando repitieron su nombre al menos cuatro veces todos se acordaron de él. Algunos a la segunda, otros a la cuarta, su hermano por ejemplo, lo logró a la tercera.

—¡Cl-Claro! ¡Con Canadá! ¡Mi hermano! ¡Como no lo pensé antes! —dijo Estados Unidos casi como si hubiera resuelto el misterio más grande del mundo.

—Nunca lo hubiera sospechado…—comentó España, a quien el francés se lo había mencionado al menos 7 veces.

—Sí te lo dijo idiota… yo recuerdo…—Intervino Romano, él si recordaba…un poco, casi nada. Pero lo hacía.

—Bien, ya sabemos que paso ¿sigamos jugando?, el awesome yo quiere patearles el trasero ahora —sonrió animadamente el prusiano.

Todos se escondieron. Buscaba Suecia esta vez.

Alfred, por alguna razón comenzó a seguir a Reino Unido, éste lo notó casi de inmediato y disminuyo el paso para poder conversar con el estadounidense, quizá eso estaba buscando cerca de él.

—Francia y Canadá, quien lo hubiera dicho…

—Ellos nos lo dijeron, al menos 20 veces ahora que recuerdo…

—Y ahora están haciendo cosas malas…

—Sí…

—Besándose quizá…

—Sí Alfred…, y mucho más seguramente.

—Mucho más…—repitió, mientras trataban ambos de buscar un buen escondite.

—Ya Alfred…, no soy tan estúpido, detente con tus indirectas…

—Pero…

—Sí, yo igual idiota…—practicante le leía el pensamiento a su pareja.

—¿Estás necesitado, Arthur?

—¿Me estás provocando?

—Quien sabe…—dijo el estadounidense acercándose al cuerpo del mayor presuntuosamente—Let's go to bed_...  
_

—Right...

—Now —completó el estadounidense, recibiendo un beso húmedo de su compañero.

Ambos también se perdieron para no ser encontrados fácilmente, a petición claro, del británico. Porque para el americano hacerlo detrás de un árbol, en una cueva, en la habitación contraria a la que estaban Francia y Canadá… seguramente en esos momentos le era irrelevante mientras estuviera con su amado inglés.

Todos volvieron a librarse nuevamente, ¿era idea de ellos o faltaban más?, ahora no se encontraba ni España ni Romano (se escucharon los gritos e insultos de Lovino, como no escucharlos con semejante tono de voz al insultar…pero nadie los tomo muy en cuenta), tampoco se supo más de Inglaterra y Estados Unidos…Y ni rastro de Alemania con Italia.  
Feliciano había dicho "Tengo algo que discutir con Alemania, ve ~", y no se les vio desde la ronda anterior a esa, quizá el italiano era el pasivo en cuanto a la relación (sexual), pero el tenía el control e inducía al alemán a hacer cosas, bueno…, poco adecuadas.

—Y nosotros sanamente jugando… ¿acaso no pueden esperar? —comentó Hungría con ambas manos en la cadera.

—Hungría-san ¿se da cuenta de qué está diciendo?

La muchacha procesó lo que dijo, miró al cielo, luego a Japón y por último volvió a analizarse. —Tienes razón, no sé que mierda estoy diciendo ¿tienes una cámara extra?

—Siempre para usted Hungría-san, y con la mejor calidad…

El griego miro la escena y tomo al asiático levemente por la muñeca impidiéndole seguir el rumbo de la muchacha que iba directa para grabar escenas porno gay, su delirio.

—Lo lamento Hungría…pero yo y Kiku…, tenemos "cosas que hacer"…

—¿Cosas, he? —sonrió la muchacha entendiendo perfectamente a que se refería Heracles.

—Pero yo también quiero grab…

—Lo lamento…, la teoría… es buena, es verdad. Pero hoy pasamos… a la práctica.

"Practica", repetía nervioso el asiático dentro suyo mientras lo jalaban fuera del juego. Ya casi nadie quedaba en este. Todos fueron a hacer **_cosas malas_**.

Y Dinamarca con Noruega, hacían **_cosas malas_**, pero no en el sentido pervertido. El noruego estaba torturando de lo lindo al danés. Lo había incitado a ir a la casa de campo, El danés se perdió en su mirada, si Noru quería hacerlo ¿quién era él para impedírselo?, lo siguió casi hipnotizado para que luego viviera la peor tortura del mundo. Era una emboscada…

Prusia estaba molesto, prácticamente estaba jugando solo, quedaban muy pocos países, y Suecia estaba que le proponía a Finlandia lo que todos los demás hacían, pero no lo dijo, lo pensaba y le gustaría decirlo pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

El juego terminó por falta de participantes. China estaba en su casa, enfermo. Así que Rusia se había ido temprano para verlo.

**_En habitaciones francesas. Luego de haber terminado…_**

—Canadá…, te corriste muy rápido…

El menor se sonrojó acurrucado entre sabanas y el cuerpo de su contrario. —No es cul-pa mía… tú…

—Aahajaaj, no te preocupes, eres magnifico, nunca me cansaría de tu cuerpo…

—Júramelo…—el pequeño frunció un poco su carita mirando al francés con desconfianza, porque meterse con él en una relación era peligroso, nadie podría tener tanto peligro de infidelidad en el mundo como el pobre Canadá, y todo por que estaba perdidamente enamorado del mayor y quería creer que Francis podía cambiar por él.

—Te lo juro—le sonrió dándole un leve beso en la mejilla.

Y sí que había cambiado por él.

—Hey Francis…

—Dime mon amour

El canadiense se fue parando un poco, estaba completamente desnudo y las sabanas empezaban a cubrir menos, tan sólo de su cintura para abajo dejando su torso al descubierto.

—Hagámoslo…una vez más. Tú y yo…—dijo avergonzado a más no poder. Titubeando un poco.

—¿Ense-rio? ¿Cana-dá? ¿Eres tú?

—Sí…hagámoslo…, ya sabes… el amor…una vez más…—desvió la mirada y tragó fuerte mientras no podía estar más rojo.

—¡Tú no eres Canadá! —dijo algo asustado—¡Quien eres y qué hiciste con mi Matthew!

El menor se ofendió un poco, ¿él no podía espabilarse un poco? ¿Siempre tenía que ser el sumiso, tímido y violable Canadá que todo el mundo NO conocía bien?. Pues no, él muy en el fondo podía variar un poco. Y así, tomó del mentón al francés y lo beso con pasión, metiendo su lengua dentro de su cavidad, cuando su contrario comenzó a sentir placentero el contacto y volver a la realidad se unió, ganándole, adquiriendo terreno, pero sin dejar opacado la energía del menor.

—Ahh mng.., pensándolo bien, una vez más no estaría mal…—sonrió pícaro al separarse del beso tomando de las caderas al canadiense aferrándolo más a su cuerpo desnudo, ambos lo estaban, perdiéndose entre las sensaciones, en el calor del contrario.

Al final, Canadá sí se perdió entre las sabanas francesas, pero no solo. Se perdió junto a Francis, entre movimientos apasionados algo subidos de tono para el menor pero no por eso menos placenteros.

_Aquel con quien podía jugar escondidas sin ganar, es más, perdía. Y le agradaba. Era único, le era amado. Ese alguien era Francis._

* * *

Y aquí termino, espero que quien haya leído esto le gustara… ¿Alguien lo leyó? ¿Les gustó aunque sea un poco? ;_; , si desean algún fic de una pareja en especial podría cumplirles el pedido cuando tenga tiempo… ;D. Adiós y se cuidan.

PD: Ahora tengo que actualizar Crisis sexual, para las personas que lo siguen espero no tardarme tanto...


End file.
